Forlorn
by Trenity6
Summary: Forlorn-Pitifully sad and abandoned or lonely. Unlikely to succeed or be fulfilled; hopeless. [Modern AU/ Korra-centric/Eventual Korrasami] WARNING!: Also contains g!p.


**A/N:** _Heyo everyone! Trenity here with a new story! I've been thinking about this for a while but never really thought about typing it up. It was a good thing that it was still in my head even though I didn't do anything about it. Stuff like this tends to leave my mind as fast as it enters. *shrugs*_

 _Anyway, this story was a bit inspired by a friend of mine who wrote a story in a different category. I asked him if I could use his idea and well...here I am now. It's not really like his story at all. Honestly, it's way different._

 _This story is a Modern AU as stated on the summary, which means no bending and other stuff like that, since I can't write that shit for my life. This is also a Crime/Romance/Drama/Angst because that's my thing._

 _ **[Warning: This story is rated "M" for a reason. This story contains dark themes, drug and alcohol use and abuse, excessive swearing, violence, trigger warnings(mostly for mentions of self-harm, and suicide), smut, G!P, and slightly OOC characters]**_

 _Yea, this story is pretty dark(maybe alot). If all this isn't your thing, I recommend you to leave now because this isn't the story for you._

 _Well, I'm rambling now. I think that's a bit of explaining. Make sure you leave a review after you're done reading this chapter. I'd love to know what you guys think of it._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Forlorn._

 _Pitifully sad and abandoned or lonely._

 _Unlikely to succeed or be fulfilled; hopeless._

* * *

Dusting the dirt off my shoes and wiping the sweat from my forehead, I headed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I was met with a horrendous sight. There were many bruises and scars on my face, my lip was busted, and my left eye was slightly purple.

"I look like a fucking mess," I sighed.

I cupped my hands and put them under the faucet to gather some water. Then, I splashed it on my face to clean some of the blood up. I continued to run my hands on my face and ended up running them up and through my hair. It didn't help how I looked at all, but it did make me feel a little better.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Korra. Yeah, Korra. Just Korra. There isn't a last name; at least that's what I think. I'm just Korra.

The reason why I'm all beaten up is because I had just got finished a fight at one of those fight clubs that are hiding around Republic City. Fight clubs were illegal in the city due to the amounts of homicides that took place there. That's why they are hidden. It is also an easy way to get money, as long as you're strong. It wasn't a problem for me though. I can take on anyone from a variety of sizes. Either they were tall or short, big or small, skinny or muscular, I was unfazed by it. Because of this, I earned my nickname The Avatar whenever I entered those clubs. There were challenging fights though, just like the one I got back from. The man I fought managed to lay a few hits on me. That didn't bother me though because I still ended up beating him and earning my prize.

I laughed, remembering the look on the man's face when I got back up after I received a "knock out" punch from him. That was no knock out punch, otherwise I would've lost and probably not be in this bathroom.

This was basically a normal day for me. I've been attending these fight clubs ever since I was 18 years old(that's the minimum age to participate). I'm 21 now and nothing's changed during the past years. The fights were still the same. The clubs were still hidden. No one's ever found any of the clubs that I participated in. We did almost get caught though. Some idiot ran into the police while leaving the place.

After I turned off the faucet and dried my hands, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the wad of cash I received earlier. I counted the money up, lips slowly twitching into a smirk as it got to the two hundreds.

"Just enough to pay rent," I said to myself as I swung my backpack off my shoulder and put the money into my bag.

This is basically my job since I really can't find myself a job. It's hard to find a job when you have never had any experience what so ever or went to school. I did go to school, but the highest grade I went up to was like the second grade. After that, I never went school. The only reason I stopped was because of my parents, but I'll talk about them later.

Swinging the bag back on my shoulder, I left the bathroom. I was greeted by a few men who stayed after to clean up the place just in case someone came by.

"Hey Avatar, you did great out there as always," said one man.

"I really thought that you weren't going to win this one," said the other. "Nice come back."

"Thanks guys," I replied, flashing a small smile. "I'd like to stay and chat for a while but I need to get going now."

"Alright, see you at the next fight."

* * *

"Rain...just my luck," I mumbled as I opened the backdoor of the arena. Frowning at it, I continued, "I don't even have a fucking umbrella. This is great."

The rain was coming down hard. I was surprised I didn't hear back it in the building. It was only then, when I got to the exit, that I heard it. I hated the rain. It would always end up soaking my clothes. I never had the time to get an umbrella, since there was always bills to pay at my apartment.

I left the alley, where the fight club was, and walked along the main street. Everyone else had an umbrella and all I had was a hood, but of course that didn't work. The water would just soak through and end up making me sick. The rain water was always cold, which was the worst part of it. I always ended up getting the flu from the cold water and I couldn't go to the hospital or doctors due to me not having any insurance. The only thing I could do though was buy over-the-counter medicine from the pharmacy, but that barely worked. I hated the rain.

Some people, who were walking with their umbrellas, would stare at me with weird looks on their faces. It's either of worry or disgust. Others would just be doing their own thing, such as talking to their friends, talking on the phone, or just doing what I was doing; looking down at the sidewalk and keeping quiet. The faces the people would make at me didn't bother me, but the words they spoke about me did. I heard everything, no matter how hard the rain poured.

 _"I wonder what happened to her."_

 _"She looks terrible."_

 _"Did she get into a fight?"_

 _"It's one of those crazy homeless people again."_

They always said things like that. It always bothered me. There was no end to it. No matter who saw me, they'd always be freaked out by me. That was one of the reasons why I wasn't a people person.

* * *

I finally made it to the apartment complex after a long, cold walk in the rain. I walked to the front desk and slapped my money down onto it, startling the man who was at the desk.

He was reading a magazine until the sudden sound caught his attention. He dropped his magazine and looked up at me. He raised an eyebrow at me, noticing how I looked.

"There's my rent money," I told him, before walking off towards the elevator.

Walking into the elevator, I pressed the button for the third floor. Like I said before, this was normal for me. I go out on some nights and take part in the fight clubs, win those fights, and earn money. It was an easy job for me than getting a job. Plus, it was a good stress reliever. I used my money on the important stuff. Rent, food, clothing, food for my dog. The rent money took care of the water, electricity, and basically my stay.

I left the elevator and got to my room, unlocking the door with my key and going inside. Turning on the lights, I dropped my bag and kicked off my shoes.

I didn't have much in my apartment. When I first got it, I already had the basic needed stuff. I didn't have a TV nor an air conditioner. I didn't have any chairs or tables. I did have a couch and a radio though, but those didn't help with the air or entertainment. The apartment didn't look so good either. It was a mess. I never bothered cleaning it since I didn't use my money for cleaning products.

It's just me living in the apartment except for my dog. I lived on my own ever since I was about sixteen. I was taken away from my family when I was eight years old. After that I lived in orphanage until I got tired of it. The kids there annoyed the hell out of me and the adults that watched us didn't take care of us good either. The only reason why I was taken away from my family was because my father had a criminal background and the police finally caught him. My mother faced some charges too because she knew he was a criminal and was hiding him. Since she didn't have the money to pay her charges, she had to lose the house and me. My dad's still in jail, but my mom is dead. One of the adults at the orphanage told me that she died from substance abuse. I didn't feel upset or anything once I was taken away from my family. They didn't even take care of me like parents should. I was just a mistake. They probably didn't even want me.

Walking into the living room, I whistled out for my dog.

If there was anything that I loved the most, it had to be my dog, Naga. Naga was a snow white husky that I found when she was just a puppy. The puppy was left abandoned on the streets so I decided to take the animal in. It grew pretty big over the past year. I took care of the dog very well. Better than myself. I loved the dog with all of my heart.

The said dog came pouncing in from my room, tail wagging and greeting me with a bark. I grinned as I knelt down so that I was at the dog's ears.

"Naga," I called, scratching her head. "What did I say about barking at night? You'll wake the other people who are staying here."

Naga answered by licking me in the face causing me to laugh.

"I'm going to go change my clothes," I told her as I got up. "The rain got me bad. I'll be back."

I picked up my bag and headed into my room to get out of my soaked clothes.

* * *

"Alright, I'm going to get something to eat," I said, walking out of my room now in more comfortable clothing. "You already ate earlier so I don't need to feed you."

I headed into the kitchen and opened up the fridge to get out one of my microwave dinners from the freezer then put it in the microwave.

There were a lot of things that I couldn't do, but what I couldn't do the most was cook. I mainly bought canned soup or microwave dinners. If I had enough money, I'd order pizza.

After the food was done heating up, I took it out of the microwave and sat on the couch, along with Naga sitting next to me on the floor.

"Man Naga, you are not going to believe what happened today," I said, ripping the plastic off my food. "I almost got my ass kicked at one of those fighting arenas. I'd say that was the best and hardest fight I ever had yet."

She just looked at me, mouth open and tongue hanging out as if she were smiling.

The whole night consisted of talking to the dog and eating. Someone would probably think I was crazy for talking to the dog. I didn't care though. I'd rather be friends with my dog than a person.

People are cruel and would double cross you whenever they had the chance. I did not want to experience that again.

* * *

The next day, the rain had finally stopped and the sun was finally beaming in the sky. I just stayed in my apartment for most of the morning except for going out to walk the dog after I fed her. The rest of the morning I mostly sat in the apartment, listening to the radio and zoning out. Naga kept me company the whole time so I wouldn't feel lonely.

On the radio, I mostly listened to the news since that was the only good thing that was on. I thought about going to the diner to eat breakfast and watch the TV there so I wouldn't be bored, but I didn't want to use up the spare money I had on something like that. Instead, I ate cereal and listened to the radio, feeling miserable.

Getting super bored by just sitting down and doing nothing, I decided to take a shower and then maybe take Naga out for a walk around the city or something. I always had these dreadful days of nothing to do. It was the nights that were interesting, but tonight I wasn't going to go the fight club. I needed a day to heal up a little. My eye still hurts like hell whenever I touch it.

When I got out of the shower to actually get a good look at it, it actually looked worse than before. I don't know much about injuries, but I don't think a black eye can get infect. I've never actually had one before. This was just a bruise around my eye, that's all. Bruises don't get infected like cuts, do they?

I really need to get out of the house. There's too much on my mind.

I threw on my sweatshirt and a pair of jeans then called for Naga so we could head out. I don't need a leash for my dog since the only person she'll follow is me.

Republic City is an interesting city, but also a dangerous one. Interesting, because it's ranked number 3 in the top 10 go to spots for vacation(I don't know why it was). Dangerous, because there's a lot of gangs here and gang fights. I ran into one of them before. It was those most terrifying experience I ever had.

About a year ago I stole some money from the Triple Threat Triad. I didn't know what the hell I was thinking. They were pushing stacks of cash inside the trunk of their car. Me being poor, I wanted some of that action so I waited until they weren't paying attention so I could get some of that money. My plan didn't go so well because one of the guys saw me. I ended up ripping one of the stacks open and only taking a couple of dollars. They didn't even care who I was because they all pulled out their guns and started shooting. I don't how long they chased me, but I do remember that they stopped after the police started showing up. To this day, I still think they're looking for me.

Other than all the gangs and crimes here, Republic City was also notorious for it's lower class rate. They city is nice and all, but there are a lot of homeless people who stick around in a city like this. They only stay because there are people who do care about them. Some of the churches and schools around here have soup kitchens for the homeless to go to eat at(I was one of them). There's also one of those community housings for homeless people to stay at. I never went because I never had the nerve to go.

I'm more of an "I can do this on my own" kind of person, which is a bad habit of mine.

The city was also known for its huge police force. They're not really good in my opinion, but they are terrifying. They also most caught me for shop lifting once. Almost. There were many times that I've been chased by people before and none of them ever caught me, so the police were nothing new, no matter how scary they were.

Yea, this city is pretty interesting as they say...

For the afternoon, I took Naga for a walk through the community park. There were a lot of people at the park doing whatever the hell they were doing. A lot of them kids and were only there to play on the playground. A few of them ran up to me because I had a dog with me. They ran away when they saw the look I gave them. Because of that, I got disapproving looks from their parents or whoever was watching them. I hated kids. I didn't want them anywhere near me or my dog, running their icky hands all over her fur. Plus, they shouldn't even run up to strangers. They're lucky I'm not some kind of predator.

The ice cream man also ended up stopping by at the park, grabbing the children's attention and also mine. I had a couple of dollars on me so I decided to get myself an ice cream cone and share it with Naga. It had to be vanilla though since she hated chocolate.

I got a lot of disgusted stares for sharing my ice cream with my dog. I didn't care though. It was their fault for looking. We sat at a bench and enjoyed our ice cream while people were talking about us. I wanted to laugh. Those people ended up getting distracted when a dude came into the park with a guitar and started playing it and singing. Anything will get people's attention now a days I swear.

We headed home after that, since there was nothing else interesting going on. If I wasn't so bruised up, I would've gone to participate in another fight club and earn some more money. I really hated being poor.

On the way home, something really interesting caught my eye. Well, someone to be exact.

There was a woman out front of a store, loading some bags into her car. This wasn't just any woman though. This was Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato. The Sato family was famous for building almost everything in Republic City. I know this because their shit is everywhere. You can find the damned family logo on almost everything. This family was rich as hell and one of them was standing right there in front of me. She even has the damned logo on her clothes.

She has to have money on her. Even if there's no purse in her hand, she has to have it on her. I had to steal it, I just had to. My lips curled into a smirk as I slowly approached her.

Sure there were people around, but it isn't like they could catch me. I've stolen from people before.

Naga knew what was going on so she kept her distance from us. She'd seen this before so it was nothing new to her.

I examined the woman for a moment, looking for the possible areas that she could keep her wallet at. She seemed to be having a little trouble with the bags though. Seeing this, she probably won't even be able to stop me. I really wanted to laugh. This was going to be to easy.

I approached her a little more, only for her to catch me approaching at her. I had to stop in mid-stride so I wouldn't look suspicious. I probably already did.

She didn't give me a weird look or raise an eyebrow. Instead, she smiled at me for some odd reason. What the hell?

"Oh hello," she greeted. "Do you want to help me with these?"

She motioned her arm to the bags sitting on the ground.

 _So she thought that I was interested in helping her with the bags,_ I thought. I guess I could so she could put her guard down.

I looked back at Naga for a moment and noticed her sitting there and watching us, then I looked at the woman and nodded.

"I just need you to put these bags in the trunk for me while I make a call," she told me, taking out her phone now.

I nodded and started putting the bags away. I could see why she was having trouble with them. These bags were heavy as hell. What the hell were in these things? Probably tools or some sort. The bags may have been a little difficult but I still managed to get the into the trunk of the car. Would this car even be able to carry these bags?

Now that I think about it, this girl was probably waiting for someone to come help her. I mean, how can she just ask me if I was looking to help her? She didn't even asking me why was I looking at her. I hated this girl. I hated the whole family. She probably gets whatever she wants without even asking. This bitch deserves to get robbed. I hated people like her.

I finally managed to get all the bags into the trunk while she was still on the phone. I closed the trunk then tried once more to approach her and steal her money. I was stopped once again when she hung up her phone and looked at me. Her eyebrows raised slightly when she noticed all the bags were gone.

"Wow, you got them all," she said, smile forming her face. "They were pretty difficult to carry."

I just stared at her.

 _Can you stop talking so I can steal your money?_ I thought. She was so damn annoying now!

"Thanks so much for helping me out," she said. "Hold on while I get something."

She turned around for a moment and got something from her pocket. It was all or nothing now. I approached her again. The moment she pulled out her wallet from her pocket was when I went in for the dive.

My plan didn't go as I expected that it would. It back fired very badly.

When I leaned in to snatch her wallet from her, she managed to grab my arm and flip me over her shoulder, causing me to slam hard onto the ground, eyes squeezed shut. The impact was very painful and my back stung so much from it. She could've broke my spine from the way she flipped me.

What the hell? I expected this woman to be weak or something. How the hell did she manage to do that to me?

Finally opening my eyes, my vision was a little bit of a blur. I could see the figure of her still standing in the spot that she was in.

"I knew you were trying to steal from me," I managed to hear from her as my vision came back.

She was glaring right down at me, arms crossed. Hell if my back didn't hurt so much, I'd wipe that goddamn look off her face.

She shook her head.

"I was going to pay you for helping me out, but you were too stupid to realize," she told me, clicking her tongue right after.

She got into her car after that and drove off, leaving me lying on the ground. Almost everyone was staring at me, but no one bothered to help me up. That was because they knew that I was trying to steal from her.

The criminal does not get the sympathy.

Naga, on the other hand, didn't believe that. She approached me and bopped her head on my shoulder, a small whine coming from her. She would've attacked that woman, but she only would if I gave her the consent. I didn't want to, only because that would cause worse attention than now.

"I'm fine girl," I managed to say as I tried to sit up.

I cursed as I felt the small stings on my back. That rich girl was tough, I admit, even if I didn't like her.

I didn't lose though. I did end up getting something similar to what I wanted.

Finally getting myself to stand up even though I was in pain, I rubbed my back a little as I looked down at my dog. I smirked at her.

"Let's go home girl," I said.

Naga stood more close by me as we headed home. I may have not gotten the money, but I did get the next best thing. When she flipped me over, my fingers hooked onto something that was possibly around the woman's neck.

It was a diamond necklace and it was all mine now.

I left the streets with a big grin on my face, twirling the necklace in my fingers. This was the biggest accomplishment I made yet, even if I may have embarrassed myself. That woman thought she was smart.

But not smart enough...

* * *

 _Please review! :)_


End file.
